


Just the Two of Us

by eliets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hair Braiding, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliets/pseuds/eliets
Summary: At that moment, it was just the two of them.





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request, this time slightly self-indulgent...i really like how it turned out tho.

_“Astrid, Astrid! Look what I found!”_

The soft yet excited voice snapped the Swedish girl out of her thoughts. She looked in the direction the voice was coming, and saw Aino running up to her, holding a basket in her hands.

“What did ya find?” Astrid asked with a light, playful smile, sitting up in the grassy hill she was lying on and watching Aino sit right next to her, out of breath, but with a bright smile in her face.

“I went on a walk, and…” The Finn started, panting “Near this hill, I found a bunch of flowers, look!” She excitedly handed the basket to Astrid.

The Swede looked inside it for a second. There were so, so many flowers there. She could see primroses, daisies, and some which names she didn’t even know.

“Pretty” She smiled at the flowers, and then looked at the woman sitting by her side “Why did ya pick so many flowers, though?”

“I couldn’t resist, they were all so pretty!” Aino giggled “And also, I had a great idea when I saw them.”

“What idea?” Astrid asked.

“I…thought that maybe I could braid your hair and use some flowers to decorate it, and you could make me a flower crown! What do you think?” The Finn chimed, her eyes sparkling.

“Sound great to me” She replied, hearing the Finnish girl giggle in response while she shifted in the grass so she could have access to the Swede’s hair.

“I’ll leave the basket by your side. There’s some wire and tape here for you to work.” Aino chimed, already getting her hands on Astrid’s soft golden locks.

“Wire and tape?” Astrid raised an eyebrow “You’ve been plannin’ this since ya saw the flowers, haven’t ya?”

“Maybe so~” The Finnish girl chuckled “Aren’t you going to make my flower crown?”

“I will. Which flowers should I use, though?” She asked, looking into the basket. There were way too many options to choose from.

“Surprise me!” Aino chirped from behind her, untangling Astrid’s hair before she started to braid it “I’ll be happy with whatever you make me.” She said.

Astrid felt her face heat up a little bit.

Just a little bit.

“Well, don’t complain if I use a flower ya don’t like” The Swede said, half-joking and half-worrying that Aino wouldn’t like the crown.

“You dummy! I’ll be happy with whatever you make me!” Aino laughed. Astrid chuckled in response, and picked some daisies from the basket.

There was a short silence while Aino ran her fingers through her friend’s golden locks and said friend taped some daisies to the wire. The only sound heard was the soft blowing of the afternoon wind and the faraway chirping of birds.

It was such a calm and simple moment.

“Ahh, I love your hair so much!” The Finn cooed once she was done untangling her friend’s golden locks “It’s so soft and pretty!”

“Your hair’s soft ‘n pretty too.” Astrid mumbled.

“But it’s not like yours.” Aino said “Your hair is like a golden waterfall, it’s long and the color is such a beautiful, sunny shade of blonde…” She sighed, starting on the braid.

Astrid blushed at the compliment but managed to keep her cool.

“Ya really like my hair, don’t ya?” The Swede joked and felt Aino nod behind her.

“I do!” The small woman spoke “I don’t like only your hair though…I really like everything about you…”

Silence. Astrid felt herself blush again. Her face was burning up now.

“Uh…you do?” She muttered, a strange feeling lingering in her chest.

“Of course I do!” Aino giggled “And I’m not talking just about your appearance, I’m talking about your personality too.”

Astrid had to stop her flower crown-making for a little second. Her heart was beating too fast, way too fast. She took a subtle deep breath.

“I…I like everything about ya too.” Was the only thing she could say. She felt like she should say more, so much more, but making the words come out was hard…

“I’m glad you do” Aino chuckled, her voice warm “I’m really, _really_ glad you do.”

Silence again. Astrid was sure her face was completely red by now. She taped the daisies to the wire with shaky hands while Aino skillfully braided her long hair, sometimes stopping for a second to grab a flower from the basket and use it as decoration.

It took a long time until one of them actually finished working, but even if it took time, the process didn’t feel tiring at all. It was calming, it made both of them feel so peaceful and warm…

“Finished it!” Aino chimed as soon as she was done with Astrid’s hair “How’s my crown going?” She asked, taking a peek by looking over the Swede’s shoulder shoulder.

“Almost done…” Astrid mumbled and putted the crown together. She smiled when her work was done “Done now.”

“Oh, it looks so pretty! You’re so talented, Astrid!” Aino cooed, her eyes sparkling “I love y—“

She froze for a brief second, mouth closing shut and face flushing.

“I-I love it!” She then stuttered.

Astrid was silent for a second, her blush darkening. _Wait, was Aino going to say…_

“I’m glad ya do” She responded, and changed her position so she would be facing Aino “Here, let me put it in yer head.”

Aino smiled and looked down at the grass while Astrid gently placed the flower crown in her head.

“So…how do I look?” She then looked up, smiling shyly, the faintest blush in her cheeks.

Astrid felt her heart stop for a second. Aino didn’t just look pretty, she looked _absolutely beautiful._

The daisies adorned her hair perfectly, her warm lavender eyes sparkled, making them look like two shiny amethysts. Her timid smile was the cutest thing, and the soft shade of pink in her cheeks just made her look more adorable.

Astrid wanted to say all of that, but she couldn’t.

And she didn’t know why, but she wanted _so bad_ to kiss her…

“You…look beautiful…” The words slipped out in a whisper and she subconsciously started inching closer to Aino.

“You…really think so?” Aino asked, voice as low as Astrid’s, her short hair being gently blown by the wind…

_She was beautiful._

_Way too beautiful._

It didn’t take long Astrid’s impulse fully took over. The desire to kiss Aino became overbearing and she couldn’t deny herself anymore, and next thing she knew, she had her lips pressed gently onto Aino’s.

Aino tensed up when she felt Astrid’s lips against her, but eased into the touch quickly. It was sudden, but it just felt so right…

It was like time had just stopped. Astrid slid both her hands to Aino’s waist, while Aino’s own hands flew up to Astrid’s shoulders and the kiss deepened. For the moment, all they could feel was the yearning for each other burning strongly in their chests.

“W-Wow…” Aino breathed out when the kiss was finally broken, staring into Astrid’s deep blue eyes.

For some time they just looked into each other’s eyes, still holding onto each other. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said.

“Can we…do this again?” Aino breathed out, her voice so low it was almost a whisper.

“Yes” Astrid smiled warmly “Yes, we can.”

And they shared another kiss, just following what their hearts’ desire, not thinking about anything but each other, the world around them didn’t matter anymore.

For now, it was just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: aph-taiesh  
> send me some requests there and i'll love u forever.


End file.
